Xiang Zhili
Xiang Zhili is the strongest Deity Transformation cultivator residing within the Mortal RealmChapter 1039. As a Deity Transformation cultivator, Xiang wants to ascend to the Spirit Realm where he would have access to stronger World Origin Qi. Xiang began searching the Mortal Realm for Reverse-Spirit Streams, an alternative way to ascend to the Spirit Realm. Xiang began his search because he was unable to raise his cultivation to Late-Deity Transformation and with no other Late-Deity Transformation cultivator emerged after 10,000 year. Old Ghost Xiang obtained his nickname after wandering the mortal world disguised as a Qi Condensation cultivator in search for Reverse-Spirit Streams. As a Deity Transformation cultivator wandering in the Mortal Realm, Xiang must be careful about using too much power. Old Ghost Xiang has joined numerous cultivation sects and interacted with numerous cultivators that were completely unaware that they were in the presence of a Deity Transformation cultivator. Meeting through the Ages Xiang Zhili joined the Yellow Maple Valley sect in the Heavenly South Region disguised as a Qi Condensation cultivator. Here where he first met Han Li (also a Qi Condensation cultivator) as they waited outside of the seal for the Trial by Blood and FireChapter 174. Xiang had taken the opportunity to invite Han Li to work together to overcome the trial. However, Han Li held a negative impression sensing that Xiang was crafty. Han Li rejected the invitation leaving Old Ghost Xiang to walk away angryChapter 175 having been rejected by an trifling Qi Condensation cultivator. However, Old Ghost Xiang's invitation was accepted by two other Qi Condensation cultivators - one from the Giant Sword Sect. During the Trial by Blood and Fire, Xiang would help these two cultivators clearing away obstacles such as Demon BeastsChapter 191 eventually completing the trial and Yellow Maple Valley's eldersChapter 210. Hundreds of years later, Xiang joined the Heavenly Talisman Sect in the Great Jin continent masquerading as a Qi Condensation cultivator. Xiang oversaw the Records Hall. Here he would again meet Han Li who had come to return the refinement method for the Spirit Subjugation Talisman that was lost in the Umbra RealmChapter 961. Han Li confronted Xiang, only for the Old Ghost to reply to Han Li that he was mistaken. Monarch Soul Divergence, carried by Han Li, attempted to probe Xiang's cultivation but was unable to see through him. This allowed Han Li and Monarch Soul Divergence to deduce that Old Ghost Xiang was a Deity Transformation level cultivatorChapter 962. Knowing this, Han Li grew wary of Xiang and took deliberate steps to avoid further contact. Old Ghost Xiang, true to his name, would disappear from the Sect shortly after Han Li. This caused the Heavenly Talisman Sect to associate Xiang's disappearance with the then Mid-Nascent Soul senior Han LiChapter 963. Kunwu Mountain Incident Xiang Zhili discovered that the Spirit Prison Formation sealing the Kunwu Mountain had been breached. He was irked that someone opened the sealChapter 999. He did not know that Han Li had mistakenly broken the seal in a life-death struggle with the Silver-Winged Nightfiend which was one of the four guardians of the Spirit Prison Formation. As a Deity Transformation level cultivator, Xiang knew that Devil Ancestor Yuan Cha and Ling Long had been imprisoned together in the Kunwu Mountain range by ancient cultivators from the Spirit Realm. As the closest Deity Transformation cultivator, Xiang entered the Kunwu Mountain range to prevent anyone from breaking the final seal. However, he was ambushed and temporarily imprisoned by the Yuan Cha herselfChapter 1000. Xiang Zhili was released from confinement by Ling Long who sought to use Xiang's power to tip the balance of power between herself and Yuan Cha. Xiang's release confirmed Han Li's suspicions that the Qi Condensation cultivator named Xiang that he had met twice before was a Deity Transformation cultivator. Xiang teamed up with Ling Long, Han Li, and Corpse Xiong enabling the group to temporarily overpower Devil Ancestor Yuan ChaChapter 1068. However, in an act of desperation, Yuan Cha sacrificed the blood essence of the stolen Silvermoon Wolf body giving her a major boost in power. This forced the group to temporarily Yuan Cha using a Black Hole. After restraining the Devil Ancestor, Xiang conversed with Ling Long revealing that the Three Masters of Kunwu had educated Xiang about the situation surrounding the sealing of Ling Long. Xiang devised a plot to vacate the Kunwu Mountain and gather all the major sects in the Great Jin to seal the mountain using a different formation. However, this plan was rejected by Ling Long stating that she is only able to return the Spirit Realm in her original Silvermoon Wolf body. Ling Long understood that the Old Ghost Xiang wanted help in finding Reverse-Spirit Streams so that he could ascend to the Spirit RealmChapter 1070. In Ling Long's attempt to pacify Xiang, she shared information about how the ancient cultivators came from and return to the Spirit Realm. Much to Xiang's dismay, he learned that they used Realm Whisper Incenses to signal counterparts in the Spirit Realm to temporary open Reverse-Spirit Streams using large sums of peak-grade Spirit Stones. Having neither a Realm Whisper Incense and counterparts waiting in the Spirit Realm, Xiang Zhili became disappointed. To get Xiang to leave, Ling Long proposed a trade for information on Spatial Nodes that connect the Mortal Realm with the Spirit Realm. Xiang instantly agreed and traded his remaining Worldbreaker Talismans for the information. Shortly after the trade, Xiang departed the Kunwu Mountain rangeChapter 1071. In a brief conversation with Corpse Xiong outside of the mountain range, Old Ghost Xiang declared that the Ye Clan of the Great Jin would be exterminatedChapter 1074 for nearly provoking a disaster for the Mortal Realm by their Elder's attempt at freeing the Devil Ancestor Yuan Cha. References Category:Characters Category:Deity Transformation Category:Yellow Maple Valley Sect Category:Heavenly Talisman Sect Category:Immortal Form Sect